De compras con Alice
by karryta4ever
Summary: Para las que alguna vez se preguntaron como es comprar con Alice, bueno esto se me ocurrio a mi


**Para Debo quien termino muy bien este año y como regalito le escribo un one shot de Alice y Jasper.**

**Nuevamente nada de esto es mio, los personajes de crepúsculo pertenecen a S. Meyer. quien según dicen terminara Sol de Medianoche y escribirá Luna Eterna. si saben de eso me avisan.**

**Alguna vez se preguntaron como es la vida de Jasper con su obsesiva e hiperactiva esposa, bueno aquí les dejo mi impresión**

**De compras con Alice**

**Alice POV**

_Apresurate Jasper, debo ser la primera en Dior.

_Alice cariño no es tan tarde, son las 7 am, y las tiendas las abren a las 9.

_Jasper, ¿es que no lo entiendes? me queda exactamente una semana para la fiesta en casa, aun cuando se nos aproxime una batalla debemos tener lo mejor de lo mejor, los humanos lo agradeceran y sera la fiesta mas recordada de todo Forks- le explique a este vampiro tonto, si bien es cierto que aun no le había comentado nada a Bella, era indispensable que tuviera todo listo, sabia que haría un berrinche si lo hacia por sorpresa, pero debía hacerla, es decir ¿Cuantas veces te graduás del instituto siendo humana?

_Alice, cariño, permiteme preguntartee ¿que tiene que ver Dior y Gucci en esto?

_Bueno y donde vamos a comprar provisiones de calidad si no es en estas tiendas?

_Alice cuando dices provisiones a que te refieres?

_Bebidas, canapés, tentempié, licor, esas cosas- le dije, parece que tanto plancharle el cabello a mi Jazz le había causado estragos en sus neuronas, ¿pueden morir las neuronas de los vampiros?

_Alice no se como decirte esto, pero ni Gucci, Dolce, Dior ni Ammanni venden alimentos ni bebestibles- dijo Jasper, dios esto era increíble.

_Osea toda mi vida ha sido una mentira, ¿que paso con todas las veces que te pedí que fueras a comprarle comida a bella de esas tienda? ¿Fue una mentira?

_Bueno Alice bebe no sabia como lo tomarías pero, si, es verdad no venden alimentos.

_Luego hablaremos de eso en casa, ahora dime ¿donde puedo comprar las cosas para la fiesta?

_Siempre podemos ir al Wallmart de Port Ángeles.

_Ahí iremos.

**Jasper POV**

Sabía que ardería Troya después de que Alice se enterara que sus tiendas favoritas no vendían alimentos, pero era mejor decirle la verdad ahora que después ella se diera cuenta, cuando le preguntara a la dependiente por los alimentos ahora por mi estúpida confesión vamos camino a Port Ángeles a comprar las cosas para los humanos..

_Jasper ¿a que hora abren Wallmart?

_Creo que a las 9 ¿porque?

_Vamos con retraso, acelera- me dijo mi hiperactiva esposa, y yo como el macabeo que soy obedezco. Que puedo decir si Alice quiere el mundo yo se lo daría no haría nada que la dañara.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a Wallmart ella cogió uno de los carros y se dirigios a la entrada

_Jasper apresurate debemos encontrar las mejores ofertas.

_Alice seria mucho pedir que te calmaras, me estas agotando.

_Oh Jasper Halle no me pidas que me calme hay muchas ofertas- use mi poder para bajar sus revoluciones pero lo sintió- y no intentes calmarme, necesito comprar, mi VISA GOLD esta temblando en mi cartera- así como así salio corriendo.

_Dios este es el paraíso, mira 5 latas de atún a 99 centavos, dios, mira ahí, un reno mecedora a 17 dolares, me muero, Jasper trae otro carro- me pidió cuando termino de llenar el que tenia.

_Amor mio llevas 7 carros ¿no crees que debes parar?

_¿A que te refieres con parar? ¿no te das cuenta que puedo decorar la casa de Edward y Bella con todo lo que esta aquí?- me dijo con un brillo casi psicótico en su vista.

_ Ellos aun no se casan, por dios aun ni siquiera tienen casa.

_Eso no lo sabemos, esto se llama prever.

En ese momento una voz anuncio

_**" Oferta de pañales para adultos, pasillo 4"**_

Y eso falto para que enloqueciera. corrió por los pasillos hasta el bendito pasillo 4 y compro todo el stock que tenia el local. para cuando le consultaron porque lo había hecho, dijo que los enviaría a un hogar de ancianos en Seattle. En ese momento necesitaba ayuda y marque a la única persona que podía con ella.

_Carlisle debes ayudarme, Alice ha perdido la razón, estamos en el Wallmart de Port Ángeles, ya lleva gastado casi 40.000 dolares, y sigue.

_Voy para allá- dijo Carlisle el sabia que hacer en momentos así. ya me estaba calmando cuando Alice tomo mi celular y lo rompió frente a mis ojos.

_Jasper, ¿que has hecho? ¿Por que lo llamaste?- me dijo viéndome a los ojos, tenia un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho.

_Alice has perdido el juicio, dime ¿como nos llevaremos todo eso?

_Fácil, comprare un camión o mejor 2 camiones me gustan las cosas de a pares, andando solo tengo 45 minutos antes de que llegue Carlisle

los siguientes 45 minutos fueron de locura, la gente nos miraba, parecía que ella se había ganado la lotería, compraba como si no hubiera mañana, arrastrándome a su locura.

65 carros, 2 camiones y después de haber revenado TODAS nuestras tarjetas llego Carlisle, y el panorama que encontró fue desolador. Alice había gastado hasta los tacones de sus zapatos, y respiraba herméticamente.

_Alice ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunte con cautela

_Si, aunque me arrepiento.

_Amor tienes un problema, pero esta bien que te arrepientas, es un paso para ayudarte- le dije confiado

_No, idiota no es eso, me arrepiento pues ahora tendrás que trabajar, me gaste todos nuestros ahorros, aunque puede que Carlisle nos mantenga por las siguientes décadas.

_No Alice en eso estas mal, tu marido deberá trabajar para costear tus tarjetas, he cancelado todas tus cuentas- dijo Carlisle detrás de nosotros.

_Noooooooo, ¿que has hecho?, hombre malo de poca fé- dijo Alice llorando, o por lo menos sollozando.

_Tranquila bebe aquí estoy yo para ti- le dije sabiendo que tendría que trabajar y mantener su costoso estilo de vida, pero todo por mi Alice

_Gracias Jasper- dijo ella mirándome a los ojos con esa hermosa mirada, la que apresa mi corazón.

_Ahora tengo una pregunta para los dos, ¿que harán con todas esas cosas?- pregunto Carlisle

_Bueno lo donaremos a hogares, de ancianos, de niños y mujeres ¿que te parece?- dijo mi Alice

_Me parece una excelente idea, ahora bien ¿tienes lo de la fiesta?.- le pregunto Carlisle

_Oh Dios me falta aun comprar los vestidos- grito mi Alice incorporándose.

_Jasper andando aun tengo las tarjetas de Edward, la ropa de bella la podemos comprar aquí, se viste tan mal que no notara la diferencia- dijo mi Alice adentrándose a la tienda..

_Síguela, y por lo mas sagrado que no gaste mucho- me pidió Carlisle

_ no te preocupes lo intentare- le dije y en ese momento se escucho.

_**"Aproveche gran liquidación en vestimenta juvenil, mujer y niño"**_

_Mierda estoy frito

_**Bueno aquí esta el regalito para una amiga muy especial, espero de corazón que te guste...**_

_**Te quiero Debo y felicidades por terminar bien el año.**_

_**Déjenme saber que les pareció**_

**Besitos**


End file.
